If I Can Help One Person
by jordan.honeycutt.7
Summary: Liv struggles with depression and goes public with it to help others.


**AN: Hey everyone. I just wanted to put a slight trigger warning on here. Nothing to serious but of course feel free to skip whenever you need to. Much thanks to my beta ChrissBrown1127. Please read and review!**

"We have Liv Rooney on next to discuss her new movie and also to discuss a topic that holds dear to her heart. Stay with us, we'll be back right after the break," Johnny Nimbud smiled as the screen cut to commercial.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" Maddie quietly asked Liv.

Liv nodded, "I'm ready."

"Ms. Rooney, will you step this way?" a production assistant motioned toward the stage.

"Yes sir, and you don't have to call Ms. Rooney, I haven't earned that yet," Liv smiled.

"I'll be right here," Maddie called out.

"I know," Liv whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And welcome back to," Johnny paused, "Nimbus at Nite."

Liv smiled at the camera as she heard the crowd applause, "Hi everyone."

"So Ms. Rooney, can I call you Liv?" Johnny laughed.

"I told your assistant back there that I haven't quite earned Ms. Rooney yet so of course you can call me Liv," Liv laughed with Johnny.

"Well Liv, it's been a while since you've been back here in Stevens Point. It has also been some time since you were in a movie. Can you tell us a little bit about it?" Johnny genuinely sounded interested.

"I, of course can't give too much away but it's a coming of age story. A young girl leaving home for the first time and learning about the world. I had a great cast around me and a great crew supporting us. My co-star from the first season of Voltage, Josh, even got a role. They were finishing up their show's finale and I was making an appearance in the last episode. I mentioned the movie and we ended up getting him a small role," Liv finished.

"Now we are going to take a two minute break and then when we come back Liv will tell us a little bit about what she dealt with in California, it's an incredible story, don't change the channel."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liv took a deep breath as she heard Johnny's music come through the speakers.

"Welcome back to Nimbus at Nite, we have hometown sweetheart Liv Rooney in the studio tonight talking about her new movie that comes out in twelve days. When we were putting this together Liv asked us if we would take ten minutes to let her talk. Of course we asked about what and she told us her story. Not the story that everyone knows but a private subject that she would like everyone to know. So Liv, take it away," Johnny turned his mic off.

"Thank you Johnny," Liv took another deep breath, "Most of America knows me as the girl next door and that I've been in several movies and TV shows. They also know that my family moved to California five years ago. When we moved, there was a lot of speculation over whether I would rejoin Voltage. My character, Tess, had been killed in the first season's finale. In hindsight it was the right decision not to come back. I was stressed over moving to California, I had been in a fight with my sister, and I was just about to enter college. At the time I was only eighteen and really not sure how to handle all the stress. I had never touched a bottle of alcohol before that but one day I found some and I couldn't stop."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _Hey Liv, I'm back," Maddie called out into their shared dorm room._

" _Hey Mads," Maddie heard Liv's voice call out from the kitchen._

 _Liv was sitting at the table with nothing but an empty bottle of beer. Maddie was confused but sat down next to Liv._

" _You don't drink Liv," Maddie looked concerned._

 _Maddie heard a snort come from Liv, "This doesn't even compare to what I did before."_

" _Liv, what's wrong?"_

 _That's when the tears began to fall and Liv couldn't stop them._

" _I don't how to handle all the stress. We're starting college soon, my fans want me back on Voltage, and mom has such high expectations for me. I can't do it."_

 _Maddie felt tears well up in her eyes. She had been so busy with basketball that she hadn't noticed her sister's struggles._

" _Liv, we will make it together. You're my sister, I won't leave you," Maddie hugged her._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Things looked up for a while," Liv continued, "But about January of our freshmen year I took up drinking again. Maddie tried to help me but she wasn't a professional. It all came to a head the night of one of her basketball games.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _Great job everyone!" Maddie yelled as she turned the key to the her dorm. As she walked inside she almost fell over an unconscious Liv._

" _Liv? Liv, talk to me," Maddie tried to get Liv to wake up._

" _Yes, I need help. My sister is passed out in our dorm, East Side Complex Number 14B," Maddie said almost in tears._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The audience sat stunned in their seats. There had been reports that Liv Rooney was having trouble in California. They did not realize that it had gone this far.

"When I was in high school I dealt with a group of boys that were judging girls based on their looks. That's where some of my music came from. Then as Josh and I co-starred in Voltage, I dealt with reporters only giving me questions about my looks. I wanted to change the conversation and make sure girls knew they were more than their looks. This time though, I want this to reach everyone. The mom walking down the street, the teenager sitting in class, or the dad taking care of his kids. Depression is a big deal. Fifteen point seven million adults this year will deal with an episode of depression. That accounts for just under seven percent of our population. I won't lie to you and tell you it will be easy. It isn't easy. I was diagnosed shortly after the incident at my sister's dorm. It's something I deal with everyday and I want you to know you are not alone. I found a new faith in God during all this. Find someone to talk with. There are people willing to help you. Please get help if you need it," Liv finished.

Johnny sat for a moment and turned his mic back on, "Thank you Liv for sharing that with us. We here at the Steven's Point TV Network would like to contribute to help with this great cause. For the next five years we are going to run a telethon to raise money for mental health. Thank you for watching Nimbus at Nite," Johnny closed the show.

Liv walked off stage and hugged her sister. She would be okay.


End file.
